Malec in high school
by my.obsession.is.my.life
Summary: Alec pov :Ugh... High School... A place full of idiots who only care about sex, drinking, and trying to fit in... Thank the Angel this is my last year... ... ...Magnus' pov : First day of my last year and I'm running behind. Oh well... Its called fashionably late for a reason. Of course, I'm one of the few at this school full of idiots and drama queens who can actually pull it off.
1. Chapter 1

**An: so i started a new story! yay ... Really i just wanted to see if i could write something thats good and people really like. Yeah i no its another highschool one, and there are like a thousand out there already, but i dont care! my sister wantced me to write one so i am...**

**Disclaimer: I do no own TMI or TID ... they belong to Cassie Clare...**

**Alec pov**

Ugh... High School... A place full of idiots who only care about sex, drinking, and trying to fit in... Thank the Angel this us my last year.

I look at myself in the mirror, messy black hair sticking up in every direction. I try to pat it down... Eh. good enough ... It's not as though im trying to look nice for anyone. I probably could use a haircut though. I let it fall into my eyes as i walk out of the bathroom.

I look down at my phone's clock. 5:30, time to wakeup Izzy and Jace. Great...

I walk towards Jace's room quietly, knowing Max is still sleeping.. I stop as i reach for the door knob, sighing. _Please be be alone and fully clothed._

I take a deep breath as I turn the knob, opening the door slowly. _Thank the Angel._

I find myself staring at him.I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is. His golden blonde hair spread out around his angelic face, laying on his back with his hand on his muscled stomach...

I shake myself out of my thoughts, knowing it's only going to lead to me dreaming abiut things that will never happen.

Like my adoptive brother breaking up with his girlfriend , and confessing his undying love for me..

_Damn it! Stop being stupid Alec. Why would he break up with his girlfrend for you? She' s everything you're not.. Pretty, short, red head... Oh not to mention a girl. _I think bitterly to myself.

I shake my head once more as I step into his meticulously clean room.

"Jace!" I say loudly. "C'mon! First day of school. You need ti get up."

He groans, and I notice he's still wearing the clothes from the party last night. _Oh yeah, he was pretty drunk last night, probably has a pretty bad hangover . Oops._

He sits up blinking repeatedly. ."Why must you be so loud?" He mutters, running a hand through his hair.

"Well I could've woken Izzy up first, but i thought you would want to take a shower before she took over the bathroom... But if you dont want to...I'm sure she won't complain..." I say, turning go.

"No , that's fine. I'll go shower first!" He says quickly, scrambling ro get up.

I laugh as he pushes past me and sprints towards the bathroom, stumbling a little and almost running into the wall.

I walk out after him going towards Izzy's room now. She didn't drink as much he did but she is always grummpy in the mornings..

... (just a line break) ...

After waking Izzy up, and getting a boot thrown at me (one of those ones with a deadly, pointy, heel that look impossable to walk in ) I went down stairs to make breakfast. Srambled eggs, bacon, bicutes with jelly, and an apple from the fridge.

My siblings are lucky I know how to cook. With both of our parents in the military and gone constantly, well they dob't really have much time to do these kinds of things for us.

I'm not mad at them or anything. It's been like this since I was 10 . Before that they hired someone to watch us, until that person went crazy, and tried to set the house on fire with us inside...Needless to say, my parents decided that I was old eniug to look after my siblings after that...

So I taught myself to cook, and I made sure my siblings get up every morning, well. At first the neighbor helped with Max alot.. but now that he is nine i look after him to now.

I put the plates on the table, and pour each person a glass of orange juice. Jace and Max come down the stairs , with Max talking excitedoy about some manga he had read..

"Where's Izzy?" I ask, looking at the clock, which said 6:43.. "We gotta leave soon!"

"She was finishing doing her make-up when we were up there." Max answers. " She was taking forever! "

"I was not!" Izzy says coming down the stairs.

I don't say anything when I see what she's wearing, knowing she will probably just change into something worse. " Hurry up and eat, we're leaving soon."

...LINE BREAK...

Ten minutes larer we are on our way to drop off Max his school. With me driving, and Izzy sitting in the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you dress like that." She says refering to to my worn sweater and and baggy jeans, which were both black. " You would look great if tou actually cared about how you look. "

"I don' have time to care about my appearence and besides, I don't uave any reason to dress up all nice, Iz. I don't need to impress girls, and there isn't any guys I actually willing to come out for.."

She sighs and sits back, as I pull up to his school. " Alright ,Max. We 're here.. Have a nice day at school."

As Max runs off, Izzy says. " What about Magnus?"

I almost choke."W-what? Thinking I must have misheard her.

I hear Jace laughing from the back, and Izzy says "You know, Magnus."

I know who she's talking about of course. Magnus Bane. One of Izzy's friends, and one of the more popular kids at our school. And one of the absolute hottest guy I have ever seen. Of course, he doesnt even know im alive,even rhough he is at our house all the time.

" Sorry Iz, but I can't see Alec with Mr. Sparkles. " Jace says, still laughing.

"Why not? He's good looking, and not to mention he likes guys, "

" Are your kidding! Izzy, the guy sparkles, wears make-up, and has more colors on his body than a rainbow. And Alec...well... He perfers to stau in the anyway why does he need a boyfriend when he loves taking care of us. I happen to enjoy him doing everything for me, and I don't like sharing."Jace says

"Guys please shut up! we're here, and i really wish tou guys would stoo talking about me naybe getting a boyfriend. I don't want one." I say, rrying to control my blushing.

They get out, Izzy grumbling about 'just trying ro make sure U don't die a virgin, and Jace not wanting ro share his 'pesonal servant'.

Sighing I shut the engine off ,and grab my bag. I head to my locker. 312, the same one I had last year... I walk through the halls , trying to go unotticed, when I hear someine call my name.

I turn arround and see Sebastian running towards me. He's one of the few people outside my family who knows i'm gay and accepts that. but then again, he is also some kind of cousin to me.

"Hey Seb, what's up? " I ask as he catches up with me.

"Well.. Nothing much. But Simon wanted to know if you wanted to come ovwr to his house tonight. We're all planing on going after school today.."

"Who's all going ? "

"Well. Jorden, his girl, miya or somthing, Clary, Jace, , Eric, Mark, Aline... J em, Will , and Tess.. and i think Magnus might come as well. "

We had reached my locker by now, and I turn to face him. " Wait, you said Will and Jace? in the same house? Thats a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah, but it should be entertainig for the rest of us, thats for sure.." He replies.

I put my stuff in my locker, taking only a pen abd my note book with me. "As long as Jonathan is not going to be there, i'll go."

"Cool. So what do you got for first period?"

"English. What about you? "

"Damn, I got science. " He says witha frown.

" I'll see you later then. i wanna get to class early so i can get a seat in the back."

"k, bye". Sebastian said running off to find someone eles to talk to.

I start off towards english, just hoping to have a decent day.I find a seat at the very back, and oppen my note book to a blank page. Im still doodling when class starts, and some asks me something

"Huh ? " I say looking up, before stoping in my tracks. Standing besides me was Magnus Bane...

An** im stopping here. to clear up a few things . Sebastain is the real one. the one jonathan killed tland stole the identity of. and he is a good guy. Jonathan is going to play himself. That is all. Please tell me if you like it. i wabt to know if i should continue or not. Honestly i dont like it yet. and i hope i can add in alot more humor soon. Please reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**an this is the third time I have had to type this fucking chapter! i swear, if i have to do it one more time, I'm not updating for a week. get it together fan fiction...**

**Magnus' pov ;)**

First day of my last year and I'm running behind. Oh well... Its called fashionably late for a reason. Of course, I'm one of the few at this school full of idiots and drama queens who can actually pull it off.

I push my kitten off of my vanity. "Sorry Chairman Meow, but I'm in a hurry , and you know how I hate to rush my process. Unfortunately it can't be helped today."

I quickly apply some sparkly purple eye shadow, followed by my favorite eyeliner. Satisfied, I spiked up my hair (which I had dyed the tips purple yesterday) Once I was done I sprinkled purple glitter on my hair.

Stepping back, I check to make sure I look absolutely perfect., which of course I do. I ask the Chairman " How do I look?"

He gives me a look that I decide means 'Fabulous as always'. I pet him before making my exit.

As a pass my kitchen bar, I pluck an apple from the fruit bowl. I reach the door before I remember I forgotten a few things. Cursing loudly, I make my way back to my bedroom, where chairman meow is waiting for me, looking at me judgmentally

"Don't give me that look, its not like you never forget anything." I say grabbing my book bag, car keys, and shoes. I make it out the door when my phone buzzes from a text message.

Sighing I fish it out of my tight pants. Seeing its from Izzy, I am immediately, knowing she usually has important news ( mostly gossip) But when I read what it says. I'm confused .

**Hey M, wat wud u say abt dating my bro?**

Her brother? Why in the world would she ask something like? I can't stand her brother. He's arrogant and annoying, and just not my type at all. Some people might find golden hair and eyes attractive, but not me. Her 'brother' is a prick.

**Ewwww... Jace? U do no i hate him right? i wud rather shave my head!**

I sent her the text quickly as I started my car and slipped my shoes on. Her reply came fast **.**

**Lol! no no noooo. hun. my older bro, Alec!**

Who the fuck is Alec? I didn't even know she had an older brother. I knew she had a younger one of course, but I just can't recall an older one.

I try to search my memories, from all the times I've gone over there. An image jumps out at me, but goes away before I can really grasp it. Just a glimpse of black is all I get.

I get one last text from Izzy.

**Nm... He told me not to get involved in his life. He actually said he doesnt need a boyfriend right now! He needs to have more fun . He worries to much :( **

And then another

**Shit! don't tell anyone hes gay! And dont tell him i told u, k ? c u at school:)**

Weird... So she has an older brother, he's gay, but he's still in the closet? or halfway out ?.I'm still thinking about this mysterious Alec as i pull out of the parking lot.

...(LINE BREAK!)...

When I get to the school, I have all of five minutes to go to my locker, and then get to my first period.

They gave me a new locker from last year. They kinda had to after someone thought it would be a good idea to 'redecorate' my locker. They put words like fag and other things that were worse about my parents, and really just a lot of hurtful things. It doesn't really matter all that much, seeing as that person was expelled and was and was completely exiled by the rest of the school. So it was more of a win for me if you think about it. One less asshole roaming the halls of our school.

I finally find my locker, 313, and shove all my things in it, except the still, yet to be eaten apple in my hand. Closing it , I think to myself that i'll have to decorate it to really make it feel as if it's mine. Maybe add some glitter, and pictures. I walk down the near empty halls towards my first period, English.

I make it just as the bell rings and, all I'm thinking is Fuck... Almost all the seats are taken, except for one in the very back of the class room, next to a dark-haired boy, who seems to be very preoccupied. I can't see his face, so I'm not really sure who he might be , but it could be worse I supposed.

Sighing, I slowly make my way to the back. The boy doesn't seem to notice when I come to a stop beside him. So, I ask him "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

And I regret it for about 2.5 seconds. He jumps practically 2 feet in the air. When he looks up with a startled look on his face, I am met with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen And I think: WOWWWW...

A sound comes out of his mouth, which I think might have been 'Huh?' before his eyes got wide and a blush spread across his face.

Maybe sitting back here won't be so bad after all.

AN** Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. I love to hear your guys' feed back, even if its just to say " Hey your story sucks" sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but like I said I was getting frustrated, and fanfiction had deleted this chapter 3 times already. and its like 3 in the morning. LOL (lots of love) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**guyAN:thank you all for reading!I don't think anyone actually reads these things but... I'm in need of entertainment... soooo... I you guys can recommend books that you really enjoyed, I would really appreciate it :) thanks! and don't forget to let me know what you guys think!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMI... Cassie Clare does.**

**Alec's Pov**

Of all the people who it could have been, why in the world did it have to be Magnus Bane! The other boy has a strange look on his face, as he says what I can only assume to be a repeat of what he said earlier.

"Can I sit here?" He asks, gesturing to the seat besides me, with a smirk on his face.

"Umm...I guess... I mean... Nobody is sitting there, so... If you want, you can...Yeah..." I feel my already heated face get hotter. Knowing my face probably looks like a tomato, I look down. My doodles I had nearly, forgotten stare back at me, and I quickly close my notebook before he sees.

_Angel, He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. The green mixes with gold beautifully... Almost like a cat's eyes._

"Are your eyes really that color? Or are you wearing contacts?" He says, startling me for the second time this morning.

"W-what? M-my eyes? Yeah...They are real...Why? " I ask, nervously.

"Because, you have really blue eyes. Quite possibly the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a person." He says, as he leans closer, studying them. " Do you-"

"Alexander Lightwood?"

He stops in the middle of whatever he was going to ask when the teacher calls my name. I watch him as he seems to scan the room with his eyes .

I raise my hand slowly, watching Magnus out of the corner of my eye. "Um... Here, sir, but I prefer to be called Alec if that's ok with you."

The teacher nods, writing something down in his book, before continuing with role. Beside me, Magnus is looking at me in... Shock? I shift uncomfortably. I look at him, saying "What?"

"You're Izzy's brother?" He says, eyes still wide with shock. My heart sinks a little at his words.

_Damn... Proof that he really didn't know I even existed._

_Maybe he would have if you wouldn't hide every time he comes over._ A small voice in the back of my head says.

_No, because Izzy has dragged me to the same parties for years, and he is always there! Not to mention, he's practically Izzy's best friend!_

So, why hasn't he notice me before now?

Not that I care or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus' Pov<strong>

This boy is too cute! I wonder if he's new this year. There's no way I could forget someone this cute... But, he does seem kinda familiar...But anyways, This boy is too cute! His eyes are wide, trying to process what I said for the second time, before he finally rambles out a response. I can't help but note how adorable he looks as his face turns a deep shade of much to my disappointment, he looks away, and I desperately want to see his eyes again.

...

Ok... lets pretend I didn't just think that. Magnus Bane is never ever ever desperate... I just really really _really_ wanted to see his eyes... to the point it almost seems like desperation. Understand?

Sadly, he avoids meeting my eyes. However, I notice as he shuts his notebook, but I didn't get a chance to see whatever it was he was drawing before I interrupted him.

Sooo... I stare at him... Knowing I'm probably creeping him out, but not really caring all that much. I stare at those pretty crystal blue eyes. I can't help but wonder if they are really his natural eye color... Can a person even have eyes that blue?

I continue to stare as I sit down. "Are your eyes really that color? Or are you wearing contacts?" I ask, trying to solve the mystery that is sitting next to me.

"W-what? M-my eyes? Yeah...They are real...Why' He asks, stuttering slightly... Awww, how adorable.

I can't help but smirk as I answer. "Because, you have really blue eyes. Quite possibly the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a person." I lean forward, peering at those crystal blues. _Wonder why he's so nervous... I hope it's not me..._ "Do you-'

I don't get to finish because the teacher calls out a name that I had just heard this morning. "Alexander Lightwood?"

I search the room, scanning to see if I could pick out this 'Alexander'. I see a lot of familiar faces, but none that could belong to the boy I was looking for. _Maybe he's not here today..._

"Um... Here, sir, but I prefer to be called Alec if that's ok with you."

I stare at my neighbor in shock... This is the boy Izzy tried setting me up with? The closet gay guy, who happens to be her brother? Her brother, who just so happens to be extremely good looking, even if his clothes are a little drab..

A memory surfaces from the depths of my mind, a conversation I had with Izzy years ago

...

_ Izzy and I are sitting on the couch at her house._

_"I'm worried about my brother." She says " Ever since Hodge went crazy and almost killed us all, he's taken all the responsibilities for himself. He's working himself too much, and it worries me. He cooks every meal, and makes sure we have everything we need. It's like he has taken over the role as our caregiver. And I just hate to see him like this. To make matters worse, he's hiding something, and he refuses to tell me what it is! He's been acting all weird around everyone, and I swear I can hear him crying at night sometimes._

_"I'm sure he is fine, Iz. Your brother is a tough guy He just wants to make sure you guys are ok." I say, thinking how strange it all sounds. Jace doesn't seem like the kind of person who actually shows affection or the type of person who cries.. "And as for what he's hiding, maybe he's gay." I say laughing slightly. Thinking how ridiculous the idea of Jace being gay was. _

_Izzy looks at me strangely, her eyes shining with understanding. She jumps up from where she is siting, shouting wait here as she runs up the stairs._

_I hear some banging, and a boy shout "Izzy! Get out! I don't want to talk!"_

_Then Izzy saying "No! Not until you answer a few questions"_

_Several minutes pass, and I can't hear anything that's being said. but after awhile, I can faintly hear someone crying. Then some more noise...like someone running across the hall. And another voice shout " What the hell Izzy! What did you do to him?" Wait a minute... that's Jace's voice... so who was the other person... "What? Why the hell am I the last person to know this?" That's Jace again..._

_I look over at the blue Persian cat sitting on the coffee table... "Well, I'm going to go home and get unreasonably drunk... My parents shouldn't be home for a few hours or so, maybe Tess will let me sleep on her couch.. So I can avoid the hell that I'll no doubt get when they come home..._

_..._

_There are a lot more images floating around my mind... Several different parties, where I catch glimpses of him, and sometimes at his house. Wow I've been friends with Izzy for so long, and it took me forever to meet her brother... _

_Maybe I should stop drinking so much, then I might remember things like that..._

Alec shifts uncomfortably... "What?" He asks, sounding very nervous.

"You're Izzy's brother?"

For some reason, hurt flashes across his face, but its gone in an instant, so I think, maybe I imagined it.

**AN: so im cutting it off here... tell me, how was it? and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter :D you guys make my day. I appreciate it that you guys don't think my story sucks :) Oh and one last thing, I AM IN NEED OF A BETA, so if you guys know anyone who can help, please let me know! And don't forget to recommend books that you guys really like... PEACE!**

**-my-obsession-is-my-life**

**ps love you guuys**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: hey guys! Thanks for reading that last chapter and reviewing :) I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I've been really sick lately and I know that's no excuse, but I promise I'll try not to let that happen again :) I just want to thank those of you who reviewed for the last chapter, I should have sent all of you guys a pm, but I know some of you don't have accounts...**

**sooo ****VHS****... in answer to your lovely review, thanks, and your wait is over! As for Alec being hurt, well you'll just have to find out! Same goes for them getting together. And yeah thanks l, I hope my 'creative juices ' keep flowing too. Thanks for your recommendations. I've read The Hunger Games and The Shadowhunters Codex, but I'll have to check out Hitch hiker's Guide to the universe.. Thanks so much!**

**As for the rest of you, you all have accounts, so just check your pms. But thank you****, deviant97****, ****Reader7264****, ****smokypelt**** and ****SherryBane ****for your guys' reviews and support! Check your pms guys.**

**ONE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT! I very happy to announce that I finally got a beta! ****Smokypelt,**** thanks SO much for offering to be my beta! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine...**

**Alec's pov **

"Er... Yeah?" I answer, trying not to let the confusion I feel enter my voice, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably. I look towards the front once again at the teacher, who has now finished calling role.

"Alright guys! Now that that's done, let's get started. My name is Mr. Garroway, and I'll be attempting to teach to you guys English. Whether or not I'll accomplish this remains up to you. Now, because it's the first day, we are going to go over the class syllabus, instead of actually using this time learning something useful."

I start to tune him out as he starts passing out a small packet._ This is going to be a long day_, I think to myself. I put my head down, burying my face in the crook of my elbow. Just as I start to drift off to sleep, someone decides to poke my cheek_. Just ignore him,_ I tell myself_, maybe he will take the hint and leave you alone. _

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work. He just continues to poke my face until finally, I lift my head. I was not expecting his face to be so close to mine, and as I stare into his strange, yet beautiful eyes, I barely register that there is hardly any space separating us. How is it even possible for someone to have eyes like that? I wonder to myself, before I realize, I'm starting to be a little creepy.

I pull my face back slightly. Still pretty close to his but not enough to seem weird. "W-what?" I ask and wince as my voice comes out an octave higher than normal. How embarrassing. I feel my face heat up for probably the millionth time this morning.

Magnus just smiles and leans very close to me, as he whispers "Well, I was wondering if I could get your number. If you don't want to give it to me, I'll just get it from your sister. No worries."

"W-why d-do you want m-my number? " I stutter out, nervous at how close he is. "So we can work on English together..."

"But we haven't even been issued an assignment yet..."

"Damn, Blue Eyes.. I didn't realize I would have to spell it out for you... "

"Spell what out for me?" I ask, very confused, as he sits back and stares at me with a blank face. "You're kidding right? No?... Wow... um ok... Well you see, I happen to really like the whole blue eyes/black hair combination. In fact it's my favorite. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Ummmm... Not really" I say, blushing.

"Oh, goodness, darling you are helpless. What I am trying to say is..." He pauses, sighing. He grabs my pencil and writes on the packet the teacher had passed out. I can't read what he's writing until he rips a huge piece off and hands it to me. Standing, he leans really close, his breath tickling my ear. "Call me," followed by a smirk and a wink.

And with that the bell rings and he is walking out of class. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand read what it say. And I blush once again.

_Alexander, you are a very adorable/sexy/cute/whatever else that means hot... gorgeous person I like you..._

_A lot…_

_931-555-7565_

_Don't forget to call me, darling ;) -M.B. *heart ;) _

_P.s Don't make me spell it out anymore..._

I stare at the piece of paper for what seems like eternity. Until I remember that i have only a minute to get to my next class. Fuck.

**Izzy's pov**

I am so bored... Algebra is so uninteresting and I can't wait until it's over. I glance down at my phone and see I have a new text from Magnus:

**Y DIDN'T U TELL ME UR BRO IS HOT!**

I smile to myself. I guess he finally realized my 'bro' is just his type. Black hair, blue eyes, and 100 % gay. **Y did it take u so long to realize this? U should have noticed b4 now**.

I send the text, keeping an eye out for the teacher.

**Im srry... i was a lil busy wit a certain cold-hearted bitch to notice how gorgeous ur bro was for the last three years.**

I feel a little guilty now, but oh well. It's not my fault he didn't realize how bad Camille was for three years.. But now that he has noticed him... well...

I get another text from Magnus.

**Nv mimd that... i gave ur bro my number... make sure he calls... plz !**

I reply with a quick 'of course', and minutes pass before I get another message. This time from Alec.

**Izzy! Magnus gave me his number... You better not have anything to do with this... I told you I don't have time to date... but what should I do?**

Maybe my brother won't die a virgin after all, I think to myself as I type back a reply.. At least this is more entertaining than listening to this boring old hag...

**An: And done... chapter 4 is finally done... tell me what u think and I will be soo happy. I'm going to start on chapter 5 now, but tell me, should it be in Magnus' view on what just happened, or should I move on. I feel like it's taking forever telling how I am... please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: HEY GUYS! I'm back. Took me forever, but I finally got it done. Spring break is over now, so now I actually have access to a computer and I am only failing like one class… maybe two… but who cares its only my senior year… RIIIIGHT…so I should probably be doing my homework… but oh well you guys are more important… So anyway … thank you guys for reviewing and following and favorites… you guys make failing worth it… but I really should do my homework…**

**Disclaimer not owned by me so…..yeah**

**Chapter 5**

**Magnus' pov**

After texting Izzy, I actually take a second to look up to the front of the room, where the government teacher is going on and on about how we will learn about the difference between England's government and our own …. BORING!

I glance around the room quickly, taking in all the familiar faces and a few new ones before turning to Catarina Loss (or Cat as everyone calls her). She had her face buried in a book, her long white hair hiding her face. She was dressed entirely in blue…like always.

"CAAAAT…" I say in a sing-song voice. "Guess what!"

She sighs loudly, closing her book for modern medicinal practices, and looks at me with a small smile on her face. "Hmm… I don't know … Wait! Is it the Chairman's birthday again?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he had one last week. You know we only have a birthday party for him twice a month!"

"Oh… Damn… Oh, I know! You finally found a way to get back at that Camille bitch for cheating on you the entire time you were together?"

I roll my eyes "No, I already did that.. Remember? I said I was in a 'relationship' with Will, that night he was very drunk and passed out on my couch?"

This was after she had taken an extended vacation to Paris and posting a bunch of pictures on Instagram making out (and more) with a bunch of (hot) French guys… I was done.

So when she showed up at one of my parties, expecting me to fall back in place beside her, I confronted her… Then I practically broke-up with her, and that I had been with Will while she was away. I even threw in a kiss, Which Will (thankfully) doesn't remember the whole ordeal, and Camille moved away.

"Oh yeah… That was Hilarious! Well, I'm out of guesses…"

"I met someone… a cute someone…. Though I don't know if he's interested or not yet." I say very loudly, causing a few students to look at us.

"Really? That's great! Who is it? Someone I know?

"Well he's a cutie that's for sure. Blue eyes… Black hair… Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Will? I thought you said that was just an act…Is he ,like, secretly gay or something, because I thought he was kinda dating Tess… Or at least hung up on her."

" . No… Not Will, let me give you another hint. He's the older brother of one of our close friends, and is in our grade…"

She looks at me in confusion for a few moments, clearly thinking hard, before her eyes widen. Cat leans forward, her long hair forming a curtain around her face. "You mean Alec, don't you? But… He's not… I mean… I don't think he is…Well, actually, it kind of makes sense. He never dates anyone, even though girls are constantly asking him out." She drifts off, as though she was thinking out loud, not realizing she had said anything.

"Magnus" She says in a serious tone after a few moments of silence. "Don't you dare hurt him. Not only is he Izzy's brother, who we all know would kill to protect her family, but he is also Jace's brother as well. The 'incredibly stupid, Blondie' who dislikes you as much as you dislike him, and who wouldn't miss a chance to hit you if he could. You would have two, maybe three, very angry Lightwoods after you, if you so much as make him cry. The Lightwoods are a very close family, if you haven't noticed after all these years of being friends with Izzy. And she and Jace have a temper that could rival a hurricane, as you very well know."

Very true, Izzy once threatened to stab me with her stiletto after I said Justin Bieber had the same singing capability of a dying monkey going through puberty. Though she did punch me in the face after. She was 12.

She pauses in her rant for a moment, sending me a hard look, before it softens. "And Alec… "Her voice is a lot softer now as she continues. " He is one of the most… Caring person I have ever met. He is constantly looking out for his siblings, hell, practically raises them himself. So, if you are thinking about using him and then throwing him away, my advice is; just leave him alone, because I swear if you hurt him, you will regret it.

… "Not to mention I will never speak with you again if you do" She says with a grin.

Wooooow… That seems a little harsh, but I can't say I don't deserve I t. But I am definitely not planning on hurting him… especially since I can't stop thinking about the beautiful blue eyed boy.

"No worries. I'm not planning on using him. I think it's different this time, I swear. "

Alec's Pov

**JUST CALL HIM! **

I read the text about a million times… If it was that simple, I wouldn't be asking for help.

**But what if it's just a joke and he's just messing with me? ** I type back quickly as I pretend I'm actually listening to the teacher talk about how Stats are used on a daily bases.

**Hes not. Trust me ;)**

Ugh… no help….. AT all!

**You don't know that! You can't know what he's trying to do here…He doesn't even know im gay, Iz.**

**Izzy- Um… hes 1 of my bffs, remember? I know how he thinks…. Aaaand he may know ur gay….**

I stare at my phone in shock…. He knows? How?

**What the hell do you mean Izzy! What the fuck did you do?**

Izzy- **Geez… language…. … I might have accidently told he you were gay… but he thinks ur hot.. so dont kill me… plz..Remember im ur lil sis n u love me!**

I don't reply this time… She told him… Why the hell…

But he thinks I'm hot…

Maybe I won't kill Izzy….

At least not today…

Another text came in

**JUST CALL HIM! PLZ! He RLY LIKES U!**

And another.

**Not now of course… after school…..**

Magnus' pov

After the little chat with Cat, the day passed very quickly. Next thing I know it's time for lunch. The room is always very crowded, but today I felt the need to look for a certain blue eyed boy. I finally spot him sitting with Jace and a few other people.

I start to walk towards his table, but I don't get two steps before I'm ambushed by three people, Izzy, Cat, and another one of our best friends, Ragnor Fell.

"Sooo… Magnus. The girls tell me you like someone… And that, that someone happens to be our dear Izzy's older brother."Ragnor says with a grin.

**AN sorry Guys I have to stop it here. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything, I didn't send it to be edited by SmokyPelt because ive made you guys wait long enough…. So if anyone is still reading this, review and/or follow/favorite and I'll love you forever… Yeah.. Oh and a question. Is the way I portray the characters seem a little odd… Please let me know… Don't be too mad at me, I did give you a nice long chapter **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE UPDATE COMING SOON

Sorry guys this is just an authors note. I just want to say that im sorry for not updating for a while, but I promise that the chapters will be coming more quickly now. I just got a new laptop as a graduation gift from my parents! Yes I know, I cant believe I graduated too. it was tough going, but I manage to balance between my job burger king and all my final exams... while managing to completely blow off my stories... again im sorry but ill be updating soon... after I finish COHF... almost done...all I can say is wow :) I hope you guys are still willing to read my story after the long wait, just bear with me!


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU GUYS! have you read COHF yet? it was soo good, :) there were certain parts that made me want to cry, but im very happy with it! if you haven't had the chance to read it yet, I suggest you do so . Anyway here is the update I promised you.. thanks for being so patient with me. and I would also like to thank every body who congratulated me on graduating, THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS. it really means a lot! anyway heres the chapter **

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN!**

**ALecs pov**

"Hey Alec, what's up?" Sebastian asked as I sat down next to him.

I open my mouth to speak, but a certain familiar voice cuts me off before I can get a word out.

"Obviously he is thinking of all the things he could be doing to make my life better, isn't that right Alec?" Jace says draping his arm across my shoulders

I roll my eyes at him, " Yes of course Jace I spend my every waking hour worrying about whether or not you're happy" I say sarcastically, While I'm secretly thinking _'That's really all I want for all three of my siblings.'_

"I know, that's why I said it."

"Oh whatever. Hey, where's Clary at?"

He sighs as he sits in the empty seat on the other side of me. "She had some work she had to help her mom out with in the art room. She'll be here shortly."

"Oh no! are you sure you can make it until then? I don't think you guys have ever been separated for more than a few minutes!" Simon said, who happened to be sitting across from me.

"Oh, shut up. At least my girlfriend isn't a psychopath."

"My 'psychopathic' girlfriend is your 'psychopathic' sister, and she's perfectly normal to me..."

"Speaking of our psychopathic sister..." I say nodding my head towards where she stood with Magnus and two of their friends .Aaaaaand Magnus is totally staring at me... again..._Wow...was he wearing those skinny jeans before? He looks pretty sex...DAMN IT ALEC!... No more thoughts like that... It will only end in you getting hurt... and you don't need a relationship right now... I'm perfectly happy alone..._

_God, I suck at lying, even if it's in my own head... _

"Dude, I think Magnus Bane is staring at you." Seb says looking at me with an amused look on his face. " Is there something going on between the two of you, that you somehow failed to mention?"

I can feel the heat rush to my face(again) as I try to form a response. "What!? N-no...Of course not...I mean.. Why would you say something like that... That's just...Ridiculous...Yeah..."

"Ummmm... Yeah, man you are definitely hiding something so spill." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Its nothing, I swear! Maybe he just likes to stare at random guys sometimes... It doesn't mean there is anything going on..."I say nervously. I mean, its not as though I'm lying. There really isn't anything going on between us... What happened earlier... Well all I know is that he can't really like me, or think I'm hot. Aaaand I've managed to convince myself that even if he actually does like me(which im sure he doesn't) that I still don't have the time to date. And anyway, Magnus doesn't date people like me...

"Uh huh... And maybe he just likes to approach said random guys he was staring at, and still is..." Simon says... " And look my beautiful girlfriend is coming with him...

"What!?" My head snaps up so fast that for a second im worried I might have given my self whiplash,,, But that thought is gone just as fast as it came when I see that Simon is telling the truth.

_Damn it, Izzy...Why?_

* * *

><p>Magnus' POV<p>

_Damn it! I should have known the girls were going to tell Ragnor... Now I'm going to have to listen to him run his mouth about it...Damn_

Sighing loudly, (after giving Izzy and Cat a hard glare) I tell him, reluctantly. " Yes I do happen to be interested in a certain blue-eyed older brother of Izzy's... And no... I Don not want to hear you opinion on the matter..."

While I had been talking, my eyes had somehow (mysteriously) drifted over to where the blue-eyed angel sat with all his friends. Somehow , his nappy black hair had gotten even messier throughout the day making him look like he had just woken from a long nap...

"I told him to call you after school... But knowing Alec, he'll probably chicken out, and I'll have to force him to do it later... "

I glance at Izzy before resuming my study. "As long as you make sure he calls..."I say,smiling as Alec blushes about something one of his friend said.

"Well... As much as gawking at boys Magnus likes is fun... It _is _lunch time and I am starving... Soo, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave of you now." Ragnor says, " Come on Cat, stand with me in line...

Cat simply nods her head and follows him, but not before making a silly face at me."

"Sooo... Do you wanna go eat lunch at my brothers' table? My boyfriends over there so that's where I was planning on sitting anyway.." Izzy asks with an expectant look on her face.

" You already know I do. Come 'on!" I say practically dragging her to the table. Once we reach the table, it takes all of my self control not to push the boy sitting next to Alec ad take his spot. Instead Izzy just asks her boyfriend, Sydney, (at least I think that's what his name is...)to move over one seat. I of course absolutely love her for this and will be definitely taking her shopping later as a thank you.

"Hello, Alexander. Nice to see you again so soon." I say with a wide smile and he mumbles something in response looking down at the table. " I'm sorry what was that?"

The boy next to him elbows him in the ribs and gives an amused look with one eyebrow raised.

Alec in return shoots him a glare, before looking me in the eyes. But that only lasts about a second before he looks away again, a clear blush on his face. " I... I said H-hello Magnus..."

"Wow, I feel completely ignored, and I don't like it one bit. Izzy make sparkles- a -lot go away so I have Alec's full attention."

" Shut up, Jace. Nobody cares if you feel left out... And anyway there's your girlfriend. so you can stop your whining." Izzy said as the red headed girl sat down next to Jace.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Clary asked looking around at everyone "Oh hey Magnus... What's up? I mean you don't usually sit here..." True I'm usually siting with Will, Tessa and Jem...But I just couldn't resist siting with the hottest boy in the school (well second hottest, next to myself).

" Oh, I just thought it would be nice starting the new school year off a little differently... You know sitting at a different table, meeting new people... getting a new boyfriend, and maybe even try doing my home work this year...( No promises on that last one though)

"Oh... ok. " Clary answered in response, as if my answer made perfect sense.

* * *

><p>Alec's Pov<p>

_He said he wanted to get a new boyfriend...Am I the only person who caught that? He looked right at me when he said it! Could he possibly want to... I mean Is it even likely that he is interested... Izzy did say he thought I was hot, but I thought she was just messing with me so I would be more 'adventurous' . I never..._

_"_Hey!" Simons voice snaps me out of my thoughts." So you guys planning on coming over to my house around seven tonight, right? I wanted to do a small get together to celebrate our first day back at this hell-hole."

" Oh Yeah that's what I was talking with Alec about earlier. I'm planning on coming, but I'm not sure if Alec wanted to or not." Sebastian says looking at me

"Well I don't know if I can. I mean Max can't stay home all alone, and I don't know if I can get anybody to watch him on such short notice..."

"But Alec... You have to come all of our friends are gonna be there... And Magnus is going..." Izzy says almost pleading.

I don't see why Magnus being there would matter..." I say blushing uncontrollably. " It doesn't solve the fact that there isn't any one to watch Max..."

"I'm sure my mom would watch him for you, she doesn't mind, and besides she really enjoyed watching him before." Clary says. "I can ask her really quick if you want."

..." I guess as long as she says she's fine with watching him, I can go to the... get together thingie..."

Magnus seems to really like that idea...

AN THanks so much for being patient... and look i posted this on my birthday! Happy 18th birthday to me :) yay... Anyway glad your still sticking with this story. Review/favorite and i will love u forever! Jk i already do, but reviews are always nice, let me know what i did right (or wrong ) and it will make me sooooo happy

LOVE YAS


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback. Yes I know, I took forever, but in my defense ive been done with thischapter for a while, I just forgot to post it... And thanks for the awesome birthday... each one of your reviews was like a little present in and of itself. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS FAN _FICTION._**

**Magnus' Pov**

When I get home after school Chairman is waiting for me by the front door. Setting my backpack down, sit down on the floor next to him." You would not believe how wonderful my day has been. I met an angel today." He gives me what I assume to be a curious look. " Well ok, I don't know if he is really an angel but he looks as if he could be one."

Chairman Meow gets up and climbs on my lap, mewling at me. "Oh, you want to know what he looks like? Well... He has the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen. And his hair, though very messy, is beautiful. Well, you do know how much I adore a boy with blue eyes and black hair. But, everything about him is... different. his. He is pale so pale that you would think he is sick, if it were not for that rosy blush that always seems to creep across his cheeks..." I look down only to notice that Chairman is no longer on my lap..

"Hey, Chairman Meow... Where did you go?" I ask getting up off the floor. I walk into the kitchen, and find him sitting next to his food dish, looking up at me expectantly. The dish is noticeably empty and looks as if it has been that way all day.

" I forgot to feed you again, didn't I? Sorry, Meow. I swear I was meaning too but then I was running late and you know fashion always comes first... " He just continues to give me that expectant look.

" Alright alright, I'll get you your food." I say going towards the cabinets, when my phone beeps from a text. "Just give me one sec.I got to see who this is from." Meow just lets out a low sound and walks out of the room."Hey, get back here! I said I would feed you in a second... Chairman Meow if you don't come back right now..." I pause trying to think of a punishment, "I won't let you sleep in_ my _bed on _my_ ultra comfy pillow! For a week... Chairm-"

Another text comes in, making me remember why I was shouting at my cat in the first place. Glancing down at the phone in my hand I see they're from an unknown number.

The first one read:

**Hi, Magnus... This is Alec Lightwood...Izzy's brother... From English class...**

I smile before opening the second message.

**I don't know if you can text right now or not, but Izzy said she would force me to eat her cooking if I didn't at least text you, and I'd rather not die... **

I laugh as yet another text comes in.

**I know you said to call, but I'm much more comfortable texting, if that's ok with you...**

As I type back, I can't help but to imagine him blushing as he's texting...

**_Srry i dnt answer rite away, i was havin a very 1sided argument wit my cat. N i no who u are w/o all the details... n Iz is cooking?! i wud run away now b4 its 2 late! u cud always come here, id protect u from her horrible cookin ;) textin is fine wit me btw..._**

It takes a minute before he responds, and I laugh when I read what it says.

**Why were you arguing with your cat? Did he do something wrong? And Izzy is not cooking, thankfully, she just said that to threaten me... ... I'm sure I would be fine here.**

**_(Magnus)-well i forgot 2 feed him this mornin n he wasnt happy when i asked vry nicely to wait a few seconds until i had checked my messages...n he just walked away n wouldnt listen 2 me at all... :( _**

**(Alec)- Magnus! How on earth could you forget to feed your cat! '-_- He must've been starving all day.**

_**(Magnus)- Dnt take his side! i told him i was sorry, and that i wud feed him in a second, but he wanted to be rude n walked out! he was acting like a baby... n i was running late today, n i forgot to feed him...its not my fault!**_

**(Alec)- well at least you fed him after school... So, anyway... why did you want to talk to me?**

**(Magnus)_- i already told u, i like u... n when u like some1 u want 2 talk 2 them n get 2 no them better... _**

**(Alec)- Oh...**

**(Alec)- I got to go... Izzy wants me to get ready for simon's group thing...**

**(Magnus)- _dang it :( i guess this is goodbye for now, darling... i should get ready as well... c ya there ;)_**

Sighing i set my phone down on the counter and head towards my bedroom... "I wonder what I should wear..."

* * *

><p>Nobody's Pov<p>

2 hours later...

Chairman Meow was all alone in the apartment after Magnus had left... He walked around, searching the empty rooms. Finally he entered the kitchen, where his still empty bowel sat. Letting out a sad sound the Chairman simply curled up in a small ball of fur and waited for his forgetful owner to return...

**Alec's pov**

"You know, you really are psychotic!" I shout at my sister, who held in her hand a pair of scissors.

" All I want is to cut your hair and style it, pick your outfit... and accessories, and for you to change your attitude! You should want to look good for Magnus!" She shouts back at me waving the scissors in the air...

"That's none of your concern, and you are_** NOT** _coming anywhere near me with those scissors!"

Izzy sighs, setting the scissors down on my desk. "Will you at least wear something that I picked out."

I consider this for a moment. "Nothing overly tight, and no colors that you know I hate, nothing too... outrageous.

"Your no fun. I'll be right back! and heads to Jace's room.

**AN thank for being patient... I feel really stupid, because this chapter has been done for over a month, but things happened and I thought I had posted it but I guess I didn't... anyway sorry guys, but the get together is in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

.AN:** Hey guys heres another update from yours truly... Just to let you know, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I feel reaaaaaaaaaally giddy and happy for some reason , and if you know me in real life you would know that lately ive been a little depressed... I wont tell you all the details but one thing is it involves my aunt and uncle divorcing and a custody battle over my cousins that I helped look after since they were born, and the fact that im poor and the fact that my dog has a tumor... and my car broke down... and I have no money to fix it... Which leads me to my final complaint I hate my job at Burger King! Im sorry I said I wouldn't go too deep into my problems... Any way I am actually feeling a little happy today! Sooooooooooooooooo I decided to write.. So here ya go! **

**Alecs pov**

"What the hell! I thought it was supposed to be a small get together, not a 'invite everyone at school,full fledge party' " I said in horror as I take in the sight before my eyes. Loud music was playing from the tiny house in front of us, people walking in and out, talking loudly.

"Relax, Alec this is hardly everyone that goes to our school. It has to be only about thirty people, at the most." Jace says, grinning.

"Do you think someone managed to bring alcohol? " Iz asks as we step on the porch.

"Izzy, its a bunch of teenagers, of course someone brought alcohol!"

"The whole school is gonna see dressed like an idiot..." I mumble to myself, looking down at the blue shirt that was a bit too snug for my liking, and a pair of black skinny jeans that feels (and looks) like a second layer of skin. So much for me telling Izzy nothing too tight...

"Hey, those are my clothes! Are you saying I dress like an idiot?"

"I think I have a sweater in the car..." I say, purposely ignoring Jace, as I start to turn away, that is until Izzy stops me.

"Oh no, you are not going to put on one of those ratty sweaters, especially since you wouldn't let me dress you exactly how I wanted to! Just remember, Magnus Is here, and trust me he is going to like what he sees!"

"Izzy please just shut up!" I say blushing.

"You actually like him? I fine that hard to believe. I thought for sure when I found out you were gay that you'd go for... A more masculine guy... You know one with more muscle and less... Sparkles." Jace says in that special way of his. Somehow making me feel embarrassed, angry, and guilty...

I feel myself blush even more then before. " You know what? I don't really feel like partying anymore... I think I'll just go pick up Max and then go home... You guys can just call me when you're ready to go home." I say walking towards the car.

I only got about halfway across the lawn when someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see it was only Jace.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. I honestly don't care who you date, whether it be Magnus sparkles Bane, or the Kool-aid man. Hell, you could even tell me you are in love with the next door neighbor's dog, I couldn't care less! Ok... well maybe not that last one...But, I told you that day I found you bawling like a baby with Izzy, I don't think any less of you and that no matter what you are my brother. If you really do like Mr sparkles, I think you should go for it. Needless to say, if he hurts you in any way, I will kill him..."

The whole time he was talking all I could do was stare at him in shock, first because Jace actually apologized for being an ass, and well second because he was actually being a nice-ish brother. And all I could say was... "The Kool-Aid man? Really?"

" Well now that you mention it, it does seem a little impossible... I mean would he even have a... How would you even... Wait do you think he even sleeps... It would get pretty messy if he did... Although you could like that, I have no idea what kind of preferences you have..."

"Oh my god, Jace, please just shut up!The Kool-aid man is fictional, and even if he wasn't, I definitely wouldn't fantasize about having sex with him..."

"Ummm... Well, it's a good thing you don't, because there is no way I could compete with a pitcher of Kool-aid... I wouldn't stand a chance..." A very familiar voice said from behind me...

Shit... please don't tell me...

Of course... Just my luck to have Magnus walk in on that last part...

"Well, I'm off to go find Clary... Um... I'll talk to you later Alec...Have fun with Sparkles..." And then he runs off leaving me to deal with a very awkward situation...I guess the nice-ish brother moment only lasts for a bit...

"H-hey, Magnus...When did you get here..."

" Just long enough to hear that very interesting piece of knowledge. C'mon, lets go inside, everyone is probably waiting for my magnificent self to make an appearance!" He didn't wait for my protests as he grabs hold of my wrist and pulles me to Simon's front door.

"But..." I began, desperately looking back towards where my car was parked... So close but yet so far... " I was just... going to head back home..."

Magnus stops in his attempt to either get me to the door, or rip my arm off, I can't really decide, (though I was starting to think he would succeed in doing both)"What! Why on earth would you want to go home! Its not even ten yet!" He says, with a genuine look of shock across his beautiful fa...Er.. I mean face... just face...

I can't seem to ever stop blushing around Magnus no matter how hard I try, as I try stammer out I response. "W-well... Parties aren't really my thing... and I'm not really in a party kind of mood anyway. Besides my brother is probably bored...So, I thought..." Magnus interrupts me before I can get any further.

" Sorry, but I simply cannot let you go." He says with an almost serious look on his face," You see, I have been waiting _allll _day long to spend some time with a certain gorgeous blue eyed boy, and I can not, nor will not, waste all the effort I put into picking out the perfect outfit, all because your little brother happens to be bored."(**An, Moment of truth guys, I have absolutely noo fashion sense at all, so don't expect me to actually go into details when describing clothing... sorry... sometimes I cant put my imagination into words and this is always one of those areas.)**

_He does look pretty great_. I think, before I actually can fully process what he is saying. "But, I really don't wanna go in there dressed like this!" I say gesturing towards myself frantically.

Magnus gives me a once over before saying " Your right, if you went in there dressed like that people will be all over you, and I wouldn't get to have you to mysef ... "So change of plans, where's your car parked?"

"Ummmm...What?" I ask, confused by the sudden change of plans.

He scans the area as he repeats himself. " Your car... Where is it?"

"Oh... Um over there." I say pointing back towards the same car I was trying to escape to earlier. "Why do you want to go somewhere? I don't know..."

"Just come on!" he says excitedly, cutting off my protests, while once again pulling my away.

Once we reach his destination, he waits by the passenger side door, looking at me expectantly. A few moments pass before Magnus speaks. "Well, Alexander, are you going to unlock the door or are we just going to continue this little staring contest?"

Blushing, once again for the millionth time tonight, I stammer out a somewhat unintelligible answer, but unlock the door none-the-less. After we had climbed in the car, I look at Magnus as I waited for him to tell me where exactly we are going.

Magnus stares at me, his strange eyes almost shining in the dark car. "Now that we can talk peacefully and comfortably, wanna play a little game?"

I know the confusion must be clear on my face, but Magnus simply stares silently at me until I answer." What kind of game?" I ask instead.

" Oh, yeah I guess I should have explained before. Just a little Q & A... You know like 20 questions, but with more questions... So we can get to know each other."

" But if you really wanted to know about me, you could always ask my sister. I don't see how this is really beneficial." I say, thinking of how Izzy already told him I'm gay earlier.

"Well, yeah I guess the same is true about myself for you, but its more fun this way and besides, id rather hear it from you." He explains, turning his body so he is facing me completely. " So you wanna play or not?"

_How on earth could I ever say no when he looks so... eager... Eager to learn about...Me.._ I think to myself While out loud I tell him that I guess it would be ok.

" Ok, I'll go first!" Magnus says excitedly... "Hmmm... Ooh I Know! What's your favorite color?"

"Black." I answer immediately.

"Sorry, but black isn't a color."

"God, you sound like Izzy, and yes it is."

"I'm fairly sure it isn't. If it was a color it would be in the rainbow."

"Yes it is, I looked it up once to prove it to Izzy. And I don't think that's a very scientific explanation... I mean come on, white and brown aren't in the rainbow either!"

"Exactly my point."

" You are impossible." I say, sighing after internally debating whether or not to continue the discussion. "Any way it's my turn to ask, right?"

" Yes, and just so you know, I take that as a victory."

" I'm sure you do... Anyway, what is _your_ favorite color?"

Magnus smiles slightly, as he looks me in the eye. "Recently I've decided that my favorite color is blue." He says. "But not a normal sky blue, that's way too boring, more like a deep, beautiful ocean blue."

I feel myself blush slightly, which is stupid, I know. But the way he said it just made it seem like he was implying something... I don't know.."Oh... Well that's cool ... I think its your turn now." I say looking away.

I swear I hear him chuckle, but when I look back, he has the perfect look of innocence on his face...

"Ok, What's your favorite food?"

"Oh.. Umm.. Anything that Izzy hasn't touched, really. What about you?"

"Chocolate...Hm...Favorite animal?"

"Cats..."

" Me too! " He says excitedly, before frowning... " Wait a minute..."

... ... ... ..

"Shit,I forgot to feed Chairman Meow, again! He is definitely going to hate me now!"

" I thought you said you fed him earlier!"

"I kinda got sidetracked... Aaaaanyway... I think its you turn?"

"Uh... I guess, but you better feed that poor kitten when you get home tonight, and I will definitely be checking up on that! Anyway... Um... Favorite holiday?"

"Halloween! You?"

"Uh... Christmas...Umm...Cupcakes or doughnuts?"

"Both! What was your first date like?"

... ... ...

(Awkward silence)

" Umm... I've never been on a date before... I've never even kissed anyone. I've never really had time to, and then there's the fact that very people even know I'm gay... so..." I trailed off, my face a deep shade of red...

"Hmm... Really? Well then I get to select a different question...Who is your favorite guy in One Direction?"

Knowing my face is still red-hot, I am eternally grateful he didn't comment... But I still had no idea what he was talking about..."One what? I don't even know what that is..."

Magnus just laughs. " They're a very popular boy band from England/Ireland... And when I say popular, I mean a bunch of teenage girls, and even guys, are obsessed with them. The rest of the population, however really enjoys making fun of them In every possible way. (an: **my cousins are obsessed with them so I make fun of them occasionally. I hope none of you get angry over that**

"I've never even heard of them before... Are they any good?"

"Well I guess it depends on your definition of good... Are they good-looking, yes. Is their music any good, well you'd have to decide for yourself..."

"Ummmm... Ok? I guess its my turn then." I began very nervously.. " Will you... Um...I mean... " I take a deep breath, blushing once again. " I mean, would you like to go out with me? Like... on a date?" I say in a rush, only stumbling once.

Magnus just stares at me, with shock clearly written on his face.

And then he laughs...

* * *

><p>Magnus' Pov<p>

" Will you... Um...I mean... ... I mean, would you like to go out with me? Like... on a date?"

Did I hear that correctly? Did this adorable, angelic boy just ask me out? I was planning on using these questions to ask _him_ out, but if I just heard correctly. he asked me out! I never thought in a million years that he would ask me!

I didn't realize I had been laughing until I hear Alec's voice. "I mean... You don't have to if you don't want to ... I just thought since you said you liked me... and well, Izzy said so too ... That maybe... You'd want too... But... Um... Yeah... Maybe I should just go find my siblings, its getting a little late, and we have school tomorrow...Soo... "He says, awkwardly, his face burning bright red as he grab the door handle.

_Way to go Magnus! You've managed to embarrass him after he took such a huge step out of his comfort_ zone! I mentally smack myself.

"Alexander, wait!" I say, lunging towards him. (Yeah not such a good idea to do in a small car) I wrap my hands around his bare arm._ Wow he's sooo warm... and muscly... I'll have to thank Izzy later... _"I would love to go on a date with you... I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything ... I was just surprised is all... Though, I do happen to love that blush of yours... "

Of course that only managed to make him blush even more." Really? You... Actually want to go out with me?"

"Well, when I said I liked you, I wasn't lying. We should wait until Friday though, that will give me just enough time to figure out what I'm going to wear... Hmmm..."

"Umm... Ok... But... I'm not exactly sure where we should go... Like I said... I've never been on a date before..." He says, before looking down, where my hands were still wrapped around his arm, and blushing. Reluctantly, I let go.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I know the perfect place! Now... I'm kinda over the whole question game thing... Really I was planning on using it to ask you out... But I guess it worked better than I thought it would, and it was really fun, but I think we should go see what everyone else is up to inside." Hopefully he won't remember why we didn't go inside in the first place...

"Um... Ok I guess..."

_Success!_

After we had gotten out of the car, we started walking towards the door, Alec just a little bit in front of me, when I remembered something. "Alexander, hang on a second." I said, grabbing his wrist as I stopped walking.

He turned a little bit towards me. "Yeah, what is it?" his voice held some confusion.

I pulled him so he was facing me all the way. "You've never kissed anyone? No one at all? Not even a girl?"

" Umm... No... Not really..."

"Ok, then, " I say, pulling him close to me. Alec is just a bit shorter than me, but taller than most people, and he fits against me superbly. Making a final decision, I tilted his chin up slightly so our lips were perfectly aligned. I felt him stiffen slightly as I captured his lips between mine, so I stopped, giving him a chance to pull back, if he wanted to. I was more than pleased when he started to kiss back, biting lightly on my lower lip. I took that as a go ahead and slid my tongue into his welcoming lips, taking control of the heated kiss. It was blatantly obvious that Alec wasn't experienced; he was sloppy in his movements, but he kissed with so much vigor and emotion that I found myself melting into his light touches. His hands were in my hair and I moaned as he pulled at it slightly. I pulled back after a while, feeling out of breath, and I smiled as I saw the disappointment hit his beautiful face; he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Smirking, I placed one hand on his hip and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and a shiver went through me as his breath tickled my cheek.

"There, you've been kissed." I said, stepping away from a somewhat dazed Alec. _Can't really blame him, I felt as though I might pass out myself..._ "Now, come on, I'm sure people are wondering where we've been, and I did promise a few people I would come." I said, once again grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door_._

Alec remains quiet as we step through the door into absolute chaos...

**AN thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed and aren't too mad about my failures! Any way review, favorite, follow or whatever**. **And just so you know, this chapter is three times as long as any of the previous ones! I put a lot of effort into it, but it may not be as good as usual, because sometimes I would feel depressed all of a sudden and I honestly don't know if it affected my writing... Anyways give me feedback to tell me your favorite/least favorite part or if you have any advice on how to make it better in the future! THANKS AND I LOVE YA!**


	10. SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT

**AN sorry guys this is just an authors note to tell you guys that the last chapter has been updated, and there is now an actual kissing scene! yay! All of the amazing-ness that is alec and magnus' first kiss (For my story at least ) was all done by the amazing SherryBane ( and proofread by her awesome friend Angel, who I don't actually know, but I'm super happy with the whole scene sooo by my books she is pretty darn awesome.. ) Any ways if you want more amazing Malec-ness, I would go check out SherryBane's story New Beginnings, which is almost over (just an epilogue left, :( ) But excitingly, she does have a new story out! she just posted the first chapter of a wonderful story called Worlds Apart, both stories are super good and full of awesome Malec-y goodness! So go check out her stories and I promise you, you will fall in love with them, I know I did! Thanks sooo much SherryBane and Angel for the hard work! Absolutely wonderful, so yeah just go back to the last chapter and read the new scene, I took out the long ass An explaining why I couldn't write a kiss scene, and put in the scene Sherry sent me in its place! Soooooooo thanks once again for your support and love of this story! Readers like Sherry and well all of you guys who read every chapter and tell me what good and what needs improvement always make my day! thankyou! **


	11. Chapter 11

AN**: yep yep yep, another update. I know, it's not a very good story… no need to remind me, I'm not very happy with it and honestly, it's going in a completely different direction than I wanted it to go. But for some reason I'm going to stick with it. Maybe try to make it better or something. Lots of swearing in this chapter**

Magnus's pov

"I'm just telling you what I saw! Face facts, your brother is a _faggot_. I saw him kissing that other fag just now!"

"I swear to God, Johnathan, if you don't shut your fucking mouth…" Izzy started to say stepping closer to the boy.

"What are you gonna do, your just a dumb bitch who doesn't know her place. And I don't know why your mad at me, you should be furious that your 'brother' is a fag. That's worse than being…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Izzy lunged at him, punching him square in the face followed by a kick in the groin.

"Whoa, Izzy calm down. " Jace says, pulling her away from Johnathan, who was now on the ground. "Girls are supposed to scratch and or claw not punch and kick. That's supposed to be my job."

"Shut the hell up Jace and let go of me! Haven't you heard anything that bastard said about Alec?!

"I'm not about to let you get hurt fighting a _guy._ Ok, so just calm down!"

"Don't bother reasoning with her, she's just a psychotic bitch! Honestly, I think your family should lock her and the fag up and go…."

Izzy opens her mouth to no doubt say something else to the pathetic human being before her, but Jace was quicker. He whirled around, facing the other boy. What he did then earned Blondie a huge amount of respect from myself, though I would never admit it. He, like Izzy before him punched him in the face, but this one caused a lot more damage. Jonathan's head snapped backwards from the force of it.

"This is a family matter. Stay the hell out. That 'psychotic bitch' could kill you in a thousand different ways without getting a drop of your worthless blood on her designer shoes. The only reason I'm not going to let her kick your ass is because she just got her nails done recently, and I don't want to have to deal with her complaining about messing them up. And that 'fag', as you insist on calling him, well, he-"

"Jace!" The voice cuts through the crowd, effectively cutting off his rant. "Please just stop." Everyone turns to look in my direction, as my brain processes the fact that it was Alec who had spoken. I glance at him, noticing how pale he had gotten, as well as the slight shaking in his arms.

"But, Alec!" Izzy almost whines. "You don't under-"

"I was here long enough to get the gist of what's going on. Now, please just listen to me and drop it, both of you.

I don't like this. I kinda want Jace to beat the shit out of him, poor Alec looks so upset.

"Alec, C'mon!"

"No, if any of you get hurt fighting, on my behalf nonetheless, who do you think mom and dad would blame? They'd immediately question me, and I wouldn't have any answers without explaining the whole situation, and we all know why I can't…. "Alec breaks off, taking a deep breath to steady his ragged breathing. "So please… "

Someone snorts. "So the fag hasn't even told his parents yet? I bet he's too ashamed to admit that-"

"Ok, I've had enough. Why the hell are you here anyway? This is a gathering for friends, and as far as I know, nobody here can even stand you. I most certainly didn't ask you to come over but I did invite Alec, and I will not stand for someone like you to come into my home and say those hateful statements towards one of my guests. So, I will kindly ask you to get the hell out. Now, so we can enjoy the rest of our evening." Everyone's head snaps towards Simon, who is standing off to the side, next to Clary.

"I'm here because my sister is, and if I'm going then she is too."

"The hell I am! You're not even supposed to be in the house as me after what you did, so if you don't leave, I will call the on you. "This time it was the little red head that spoke.

"Really? You're still telling that lie? When are you going to realize that you're making a huge mistake keeping our family apart like this?"

"It's not a lie, Jonathan, and you know it. They have video evidence, for Angel's sake! Just go!"

"Fine, but you can't seriously expect me to leave you alone with their kind?" He says pointing at Alec and me.

"I'm safer with them than I ever will be with you." She replies coldly.

"Clar-"

Jace, apparently deciding he's had enough, grabs him by the arm and yanks him towards the door. He shoves him roughly causing him to stumble on his way out the door. "You're sooo lucky my brother won't let me kick your ass." He says as he slams the door shut in his face.

After some really heavy awkward silence where people kept glancing at each other, someone laughs.

"If this is how parties are supposed to go here, then I should have brought more alcohol."

"William! Really?" His sliver-headed best friend, Jem said, slightly smiling.

"What? I can't stand awkward silence…. It's the worst kind! Especially when we could be discussing my charming good looks and daring personality."

"You mean annoying, right? Besides, they clearly are more interested in hearing all about me instead!" Jace says, dramatically

"Clearly you're all delusional. They want to talk about how fabulous I look in these jeans." I add, just because I haven't really said anything in a while. A snort from next to me causes me to look at Alec, who's been awfully quiet. But when I see his face, I see he is smiling. "What? You don't think I look good, darling?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, you do realize you're wearing nothing but glitter and very tight clothing, right?"

"Of course! Glitter is life…. Everyone could use a little to brighten up their dull existence. I mean they can't all be as fabulous as me. Or as hot as you…"

And with that, Alec blushed.

Somehow the night ended with a spur of the moment contest to see who out our friends was the hottest.

I refuse to admit anyone but me one sooo… I won.

An** yay.. chapter completed! Review if you want. But please if you want to send a pm full of hurtful things, don't…. I already know! Honestly when I ask what you think, I say tell me what u like or what you didn't =, I don't want you to attack my character, or for you to say mean things about the stuff that already has me depressed that's going on in my life, l don't need it… and you know who you are.. im not mentioning a name because I refuse to hurt people out of pure spite. So review about my story. What did you like or what didn't you like. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, thanks! Oh I wrote this chapter because I wanted to let you guys know: I dislike homophobic people. And the word 'faggot' pisses me off.. and I will try harder to not 'burden you with my own drama' good bye for now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy beautiful people! Thank you all for reading! I haven't been around in a while, classes are kicking my butt. But im thinking of starting a new fanfic, mortal instruments, of course, and it would be called **_A Guide to Coming out: Insane ways to tell your parents_**. It's basically a bunch of ways Alec could have come out, created from my head to bring you laughs while also questioning my sanity. Let me know if you think I should do it**

**Yeah, so it seems my parents are kicking me out after a big fight we just had… so, it might be a bit till I update, I figured I should post what little of the chapter I had, didn't want to leave you hanging (ps this was written after the above, but I still want to know if u would like me to do that, Ill try to come back to this soon as possible, im sorry. **

**Alec pov.**

To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement, but it turned out ok. Most of the people at Simon's house were friends with Jace, Izzy or myself, and apparently the fact that I'm gay was already very obvious to them. According to Will, someone in my family has a big mouth, she told a lot of them while she was drunk at various parties. Thanks Izzy…

So while Magnus and the others were fooling around with their little show, many people asked if Magnus and I were dating. I told them no, because technically one kiss and a future date doesn't mean we were going out, right?

I don't think anybody actually said anything about me being gay the next day at school though. So I guess they know I want to come out on my own terms, which is nice of them.

Anyway the next few days passed quickly. Each morning I got ready, woke Jace, Izzy, and Max up, cooked breakfast, and drove us all to school, dropping Max off along the way. Each morning, a certain sparkly guy would be waiting for us, and walk with me to our English class. He constantly talked about celebrity gossip, fashion, and shopping. Meanwhile all I could do was nod along, because I had no idea what to say about any of it. We texted each other during classes we didn't share, and ate lunch together, with our friends.

Then Friday came, and Magnus didn't show up for school.


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! Its been so hard lately Everything is changing sooo much and things have been sooo hard. I don't know what made me want to come back but I did so enjoy! Oh and the number of you guys who thought magnus was actually in trouble was funny…**

_Alec _

_Then Friday came and Magnus didn't show up…._

Worried, I turned to Izzy.

"Why isn't he here? Did he tell you anything? Is he sick or... Is Chairman Meow? Oh my God that's it isn't it? Did something happen to the cat… He forgot to feed him didn't he? He probably ran away and now Magnus is probably never going to show up ever again because he's too worried about finding his cat!"

Izzy just laughed. Shaking her head, she said why don't you just call him?

"But… "

"Alec," She said. "He took the day off to get ready for your date."

**Im sorry its soo short. I just wanted to upload something to prove I was going to continue the story and to ease some of your concerns for magnus! LOVe you all and thanks for the support as always leave a review let me know what you think. What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Alec _

_Then Friday came and Magnus didn't show up…._

Worried, I turned to Izzy.

"Why isn't he here? Did he tell you anything? Is he sick or... Is Chairman Meow? Oh my God that's it isn't it? Did something happen to the cat… He forgot to feed him didn't he? He probably ran away and now Magnus is probably never going to show up ever again because he's too worried about finding his cat!"

Izzy just laughed. Shaking her head, she said why don't you just call him?

"But… "

"Alec," She said. "He took the day off to get ready for your date."

I stare at her blankly, not comprehending… "What are you talking about? A whole day just to get ready, that's ridiculous, there has to be something wrong!"

"Alec, just chill. He's fine! He just reaaaally wants to look his best for tonight, and besides, it's not unusual for Magnus to skip school, especially if it's something that is really important to him." She said, giving me a look that said I was overeating.

"Fine… I guess I should just trust you."

I spent the rest of the day completely miserable. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed being around Magnus. Seeing his beautiful cat-like eyes, listening to all his silly stories, and his beautiful laugh… A laugh that reminded me of everything amazing in the world, it was something I had grown accustomed to… And…

I missed it all.

How can someone become so attached in such a short time span?

But, as the school day drew to a close, I started to feel more and more excited…

I was going on a date….

With the most beautiful guy in the school…. No the world…

And then I started to panic…

I was going on a date with the most beautiful guy in the world…

And I had no idea what to wear, what to expect or even, where the hell we were going…

How nice was I supposed to dress? Or were we going to do something more casual…

Needless to say when I got home that afternoon, I stared hopelessly at my closet for what seemed like hours. As I tore through all the clothes I owned, I realized I had nothing suitable for someone as perfect as Magnus...

My sister found me curled up in a ball on the floor of the closet amidst piles of clothes, just wishing they would somehow swallow me whole.

Magnus' Pov

I had to wake up really early today so I could look my best for _Alexander._ I don't know why, but just thinking his name makes my heart sing with happiness. I managed to crawl out of bed at about five this morning…

I know, such a shocker. That's earlier than I usually get up for school, but like I said it has to be perfect. So the first thing I did was take a long shower, making sure every inch of me was scrubbed down. Afterwards, I started to work on my nails. I had taken my previous color off last night so I had one less thing to worry about. I carefully made sure to even them as much as possible, buffing and shining them as I went along.

The color I decided to pick was a beautiful blue color that almost matched Alec's eyes. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find the exact shade. His eyes are just too perfect to measure. After I let them dry for a bit, I put on a second, clear layer with little bits of sparkles in it.

…

I then got distracted and watched about 8 episodes of _Supernatural _… How can Sam be sooo stupid! Dean is just trying to look out for him! God!

… A few hours and one broken TV later…  
>I started doing my hair up in my usual spikes, having dyed my tips again last night, this time a there was a rainbow pattern, it took hours to do it just right, but totally worth the time for how fucking amazing it turned out.<p>

After realizing it was already almost two in the afternoon, I started to worry a bit. I still had to do my makeup perfectly, dig my clothes out of my closet and hunt down my shoes. Iron and lint roll my skinny jeans so they look perfect, feed the Chairman… probably, and make sure the reservation at the restaurant is good.

And the date was at seven….

There just wasn't enough time…

Somehow I managed it though, and was only running a few minutes behind.

…

**AN OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY… I am in so much fucking pain atm… though and I cant really explain why.. its been a fucked up bitch to continue on fighting right now. Like soo many fucking crappy things have happened, but, things are looking up.. I know I said that last time, but then things kinda went down hill again, and I kinda fell into a deep depression.. but its better now, and so heres a chapter I promise to update soon though, no more going months without updating , I swear on my life…love you guys… please don't hate me**


End file.
